Only a Best Friend Knows How to Comfort You
by NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel
Summary: As Hermione dies things are set into place. Can the two remaining best friends comfort each other other their beloved Hermione. HPRW HGSS HGDM
1. The pain that comes from being lost

This, my _very_ first fan-fic is dedicated to my friend Abbie Foster who wanted a Harry/Ron fan-fic. I decided to start off my fan-fic career with a non hetero challenge

* * *

Ron was pacing back and forth in Harry and his room. "I _really_ wish that 'Mione were still here…I still can't believe she's dead and by that traitorous _git _Snape too. If I ever see him again…he's lucky he's hiding. He used her for Voldemort…" at this Harry looked back in shock at Ron. He decided not to say anything and not bring attention to Ron saying "Voldemort" instead of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". Ron was still ranting so he decided he better listen. "Thanks for listening to me Harry " 

"Anyways…" said Ron rather sheepishly as he turned rather red. "He used _her_ for Voldemort and made her dump _me _so she could go out with _him_. I'll kill him I'll bloody kill hi…" Ron screamed as Harry interrupted him mid scream, "Ron calm down…_I _am upset too. I don't know how to live without her too, but she _wouldn't _want us to stop living just because she's not alive. Imagine what she would be thinking if she would see us know, she _wouldn't _be happy. Our grades have also slipped…she really wouldn't be happy about th…"

"But Harry we _need _her...I _need _her and not just for homework either. I _miss _my best friend Well…my other best friend…" Ron said sadly "_I _do to Ron…I do too…nothings the same without her…since…" Harry trailed off. "But Harry you know I love her I just couldn't say it…now you'll; I mean _she'll _never know…" Ron trailed off depressingly

"Ron... she knew...everybody _knew_...its just..._well_..." as Harry struggled for the right words Ron's face went from being redder than his hair from all the screaming to ghost white. He was even whiter than Sir Nicholas Shh...sheeee kneww...howwww...could she know...and still dump me and go out with that git Snape!" Ron beseeched Harry. "I don't _know _Ron...I just don't know...come on Ron lets go to Dumbledore's office and talk to him. Lets hurry Ron!" Harry said as Ron yelled with despair, "All right, lets _go_!" as soon as Ron was done speaking he grabbed Harry's hand as he ran out of their room.

As they were running through their houseroom Harry tripped into Ginny. Ginny beamed as she said, "Hi Harry! I was wondering if...me an..." Not now Ginny, me and Ron are going to talk to Dumbledore." interrupted Harry. "Oh...ok...I'll talk to you later then...bye Harry..." said the young witch despairingly as she walked away with her head down and without the usual bounce in her step.

At this Harry said, "Oh Ginny..._I _am sorry...me and Ron were just going to see Dumbledore so he can help us with...Hermione" at this Harry slowly continued, "Being _gone_...But I promise I will talk to you later." "Oh Harry...I am _so _sorry! I'll talk to you later then! I look forward to it! Bye Harry!" after Ginny stopped talking she left with her usual bounce in her step.

Harry looked at Ron and Ron just shrugged, "Don't look at _me_! She may be my sister but I almost half of the time don't even _understand _her. I guess...you will just have to talk to her later...lets go Harry! I want Dumbledore to stop this, pain...that I have felt since the hour Hermione _died_." implored Ron. At this Harry was shaken out of his stupor, looked at Ron and said, "Alright Ron lets go!" as he grabbed Ron's hand and ran out of the fat lady's portrait.

* * *

Sorry its so short, I am still trying to figure out how to enter the complex world that is fanfiction. I will have more soon

If anybody wants to reach me. you can reach me here OR at my e-mail address which is on my profile. hope you are enjoying my story thus far.

Alexandra Noel


	2. Leave Lying Slytherins Lie

1

Title: Only a Best Friend Knows How to Comfort You the Right Way

Author's Email:

Author's Home Page: check profile

Author's Journal: check profile

Rating: M

Status: Being-Written Part:

Pairings: See below

Characters: Too many too list

Warnings: In this chapter none

Spoilers: None

Summary: As Hermione dies things are set into place. Can the two remaining best friends comfort each other other their beloved Hermione. HPRW HGSS HGDMAuthor's Notes: See below

Dedication: To my REALLY good friend Abbie who has always been there for me and wanted a Ron/Harry fan-fic

Beta: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: (e.g. This story is based on characters and situations

created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not

limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and

Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark

infringement is intended.)

Sorry that I have not updated recently, I am in school and finals came up... twice...I promise to crank my chapters out as much as I can and as quickly as I can. Especially since I am out of school... June 8th...so this update is in celebration of that...I AM A SENIOR! YAY! Anyways...on with the "show"

Disclaimer1: The characters in this story are the works of JKR Rowling, and I am, due to her gracious nature, playing around with her characters until due time when she may require them again

Disclaimer 2: The scene where Hermione slaps Draco, due to him laughing at Hagrid over Buckbeak being executed because of him freaking out like a little girl when he was scratched (all of you know what I am talking about, is verbatim the scene in the book Harry Potter and the Prisoner from Azkaban. If there are words misspelled or wording that seems a bit off, that is not me that is JKR Rowling in all her glory)

Summary:

Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Possibly: HG/SS/DM

Chapter 2

Leave Lying Slytherins Lie

-or-

Confrontation in the Halls

As Harry and Ron were running through the halls, trying to get to Dumbledore's office, they didn't notice that a certain Slytherin was stalking the halls. Harry looked at Ron behind him.

"Come on Ron! Hurry u…umph!" Harry was interrupted as he collided with none other than Draco Malfoy. Malfoy groaned as he fell to the floor.

"Look where you are going!" Draco huffed as he got up off of the floor. He looked down and noticed whom he had collided with.

"Oh! If it isn't Potty and the…" Draco didn't have to look far as his steely gray eyes fell on Weasley, "Weasel! Should have known it would be you two!" Malfoy sneered.

"What are you doing here _Malfoy_!" Ron retaliated

"Why doing exactly what I am supposed to Weasley, after all I _am_ a Prefect and Head Boy, and as such I am allowe-"

"You're a Prefect and Head Boy since when!" Ron yelled interrupting Malfoy

"Well…_Weasley_ I became a prefect around 6th year here and as for being Head Boy, I have been since the beginning of this school year. I was _supposed_ to be paired up with Granger but…" trailed off Malfoy.

Ron became furious as Hermione's name came off of Draco's sinister lips. What Ron didn't notice, due to rage that Harry had, was the pained and despair-ridden face of Malfoy directed his way. Harry was taken aback by the raw emotion that Hermione's name had invoked in the supposedly cold Slytherin.

'**Surely Hermione's name hadn't caused that reaction from Malfoy! If her name had, then why? What _really_ happened between the two of them that none of them had noticed?'** But, before Harry could respond Ron ruined the rare moment by coming forward and screaming right in front of Malfoy's face, "Don't _ever_ talk about her again?"

With this Malfoy shared a look with Harry that screamed '_Is he bloody serious!' _At this Harry sheepishly shrugged and put his head down shaking it saying, "Ron" Softly.

At Harry's obvious confusion to as what to do he continued on, "I can talk about _Hermione_…" at this Harry lifted his head to look over at Ron and noticed that he had visibly stopped breathing. Malfoy continued pretending not to notice Ron's reaction to using Hermione's given name instead of Granger, as he had done moments before, or Mudblood. Though Malfoy had not called her that since 4th year, so you had to give the guy some credit, " …whenever I want, I…cared for her as much as you two combined, maybe even more." Ron turned redder than his hair with rage at Malfoy's sudden, dare they think it, heartfelt proclamation.

"What do you mean that you _cared_ about her more than me and Harry combined and maybe even more!" Ron sneered, worthy of a Malfoy.

Before Malfoy could respond, explain, or do _anything _in response Ron continued.

"You _cared _for her? You got a funny way of showing it what with making her cry for almost seven years of her life! If that's how Malfoy's treat the ones they care about…then I am even _more _glad _I_ was born a Weasley!"

During the time of Ron's ranting, Ron had turned more and more red, it looked like he was going to explode any minute just like the Weasley Wezzers blowing up Weasley heads (which the Weasley twins had made over the summer due to boredom and _way_ too much time on their hands), and Malfoy lost his confident suave Malfoy demeanor. As the time passed he looked more and more depressed; more depressed than Harry thought _anyone_,even his mother, had seen him.

Malfoy walked forward invading Ron's space, putting his head as close as he could looking like he was about to kiss him. Ron blanched rather quickly **'Now I've done it! What is the bloody git going to do now? Kiss me? Hahahahahaha…wait a moment…is he going to kiss me? Bloody f-ing Merlin No!' **before Ron could respond or do anything of that sort, Malfoy began to speak right in Ron's face.

"Don't you ever _dare _to talk about things you know _nothing _about! I…bloody hell…" Malfoy shoved his hand through his platinum blonde hair, "…she knew…Snape knew…I might as well tell you…she said she would…" Harry knew that what Malfoy would say next would confirm his suspicions, suspicions that he had already started confirming in his own head.

Again Harry tried thinking why Malfoy would change his opinion about Hermione. Twomain incidents came to mind of when it _could _have been that the change was set in place. Harry looked at Malfoy puzzled but then he started to slowly remember year three and the change Hermione had invoked in Malfoy, after she had punched him due to her _finally_ having enough.

Flashback

The safety measures imposed on the student's since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

"S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all the dates yeh looked up for me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…."

"There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back laughing derisively.

"S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm just gonna make sure the rest of O'Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…" Hagrid turned around and hurried back towards his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!" Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy

"And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first ---SMACK!

She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you _dare _call Hagrid pathetic, you foul--- you evil---"

"Hermione" said Ron weakly and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get _off_, Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

"Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

"Harry, you'd better beat him in Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"

"We're due in Charms," said Ron still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go."

They hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.

Flashback Ends

Then there was also that one time, which Harry had a feeling was one of many, in the library, year 5, when he found Hermione and Draco.

Flashback

It was the weekend and Hermione had been known to go as far as _sleeping_ in the library. Not that she ever did that on purpose… of course not! Hermione would much rather read in her sanctuary than sleep and _everyone_, students and staff alike at Hogwarts, knew that. Harry noticed how it was dinnertime in the Great Hall and he _still _had not seen her since breakfast _hours _ago. He figured she was in the library so he said goodbye to Ron and Lavender, again thinking to himself **'Oh Ron, how are you such a bloody git that you don't realize she likes you, and here you are with Lavender Brown of all people, not even caring that Hermione had been missing all day…'**Harry waited at the stair case entrance as Peeves came tumbling down.

"Allo Harry! Whatcha up to?" asked Peeves.

"Hi Peeves…look I don't have much time so can we continue this later?" Harry implores Peeves.

"What's your rush? Why don't you stay with me?" Peeves said a little bit crushed. This was one of the many reasons that Peeves was considered the annoying ghost and why he was avoided. Now if only Peeves could figure that out…

"Hermione's missing! She has been missing since Breakfast! I must find her! She could be hurt!" Harry yelled. Peeves pretended to clean out his ears and then he said,

"Well...considering who she is with…she might be…" and with that Peeves flew through the wall and disappeared…for now at least.

**'What could Peeves possibly mean by "_Who she is with…she might be_". '** thought Harry. With that Harry raced up the stairs and before he knew it he was in front of the Library doors. Harry pushes them open and sees Madam Pince.

Harry walks up to her and says, "Hello Madam Pince."

"Hello Mr. Potter how are you today?" Madam Pince asks as she loses her I-am-sucking-on-a-raw-lemon look.

"I am great but have you by any chance seen Hermione today?" Harry asks with a timid quiver to his voice.

"Why yes I have Mr. Potter...she has been here since breakfast...will that be all?" Madam Pince asks.

"No...I was wondering if you could possibly tell me where she is?"

"Well the last time I saw her was when she was in her usual spot in the very back of the library next to the ancient tomes...as usual" Madam Pince says with a hint of a smile gracing her lips

"Thanks Madam Pince! I will talk to you later!"

"Ok Mr. Potter...remember to be quiet..."

And, with that Madam Pince disappeared behind the shelves and shelves of books...disappearing as quickly as a ghost into the recesses of the library.

Then Harry ,as soon as he made sure Madam Pince was no where to be found, started running through the aisles of the library searching for Hermione mentally screaming her name as he runs faster and faster afraid of what he might find in her wake.

Then as Harry neared closer he heard soft laughing that he recognized as Hermione's...but who was she talking with?

Who is she talking to? Hmmm...I wonder...get ready for the next chapter!

_Why Are You So Secretive?_

Sorry for the long wait...I am posting this in celebration of my being a Senior in high school now! Plus I am on Summer Break as of June 8th, 2006-Thursday...

PLEASE Read AND Review! Even if you do not have an account...anonymous is better than nothing...

10 reviews to update

Thanks! NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel


End file.
